The Drabble Collecton
by AmyH
Summary: From postings to the LJ Drabble community, I share these with you. The chapters are varied, consisting of thoughts 100-500 words each. Ratings vary but nothing over T thus far. Gibbs/DiNozzo centric.
1. Chapter 1-Yuletide

Tony entered the house and plugged in the tree on his way through the living room.

Seeing light filtering under the basement door, he opened it and sauntered down the stairs. "I know the toys have been finished for a couple of days. Why didn't you join us for a drink?"

Gibbs shrugged and continued to shove his creations in the large burlap sack by his feet. "Wanted to give you that time with your friends."

Tony walked over to him and handed him more items to pack in the bag. "You are our friend too, you know."

"I know."

"Good". He wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and placed and chaste kiss on his lips. Placing his forehead against his, said softly, "You are my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2-Soup

After what seemed like the 31st sneeze, Gibbs slammed his hand down on his desk. "Tony! Go HOME!"

"I'm OK, Boss, I swear!" He tried to cover up the following sneeze as a cough but that was worse in Gibbs' mind especially since Tony's bout with the plague. Respiratory illnesses, no matter how slight were a constant source of worry.

"Leave – now!"

"Yes Boss." Tony grabbed his backpack and walked to the elevator. "I like that chicken noodle soup from that diner you always go to." The doors closed as he sneezed again.

Gibbs grinned and picked up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3-Song Fic

Sitting on the bench feeding the pigeons was never how he'd picture them. But then again time had not been kind to them – too many head injuries – too many scars. Tony loved to feed the birds. "Tuppence a Bag": he sang as he threw out bread crumbs to the gulls, & whatever birds that came.

"That's enough," Gibbs tells him because it's time to go in now.


	4. Chapter 4-Kneeling

He opened the door to the room at the end of the long hallway and glanced around. Thankfully, the room was empty and he closed the door silently behind him. By government standards, the case was complete; everything that could have been done had been. The crime was solved and the perp caught, confessed, and entered into the justice system as per protocol but it was not over by any means. There was one more loose end to tie and it was out of his hands. None of his training and skill could aid in the final closure to this case and it was all but driving him mad.

The case had caused him to break two of his rules and as he thought about it, two more were likely to be broken because of it, one of them very soon. Normally he would be angry with himself for tossing aside the rules but this was no ordinary case.

Rule 10 – Never get personally involved in a case. He really didn't see how that was avoidable since the fight was literally brought into his domain – his HOME.

Rule 11 – When the job is done, walk away. He couldn't and wouldn't. The technical portion of the job may have been done but his job was so much more than just executing standard government protocol; his team made sure of that. _Tony_ had made sure of that.

Now before the small alter at the end of the aisle, he knelt down prepared to break rule six: Never say you're sorry – it's a sign of weakness.

He whispered, "It's been a while and I'm sorry but You know how angry I was and actually still am. But I guess I wouldn't have gotten here without having been there and in some twisted way, it does make sense. Guess I'm just going to have to trust You on that one."

"I have no right but I'm going to ask anyway. The guy a few floors above me, in ICU room 3 – keep him alive, OK? Please?" He could no longer speak with his voice but used his heart, 'I love him.'

Just a few floors above the oxygen monitor ceased its incessant alarm as the levels rose to an acceptable standard and the harsh coughing tapered off. Tony could finally rest.


	5. Chapter 5-Charity

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Tony asked before shoveling a forkful of eggs in his mouth. The D.C. winter had backed off enough to tease the area with a weekend of low to mid 60 temperatures after weeks of upper 30's to mid 40's, The spring like temperatures had Tony itching to do something – anything.

"Time to pare down." Jethro answered taking a sip from his steaming coffee cup.

Tony looked at him questioningly as he finished his breakfast.

Looking at the time on the coffee maker Jethro said "Salvation Army will be here in three hours. We need to go through everything and what we don't need or want, we stack up by the curb for them to take."

"Ah! The Great Purge! I always wondered how you kept such a minimalist lifestyle."

"Now you know. Start with your closet."

"But Jethro! I need – "

"No one needs that many clothes, Tony."

"Jeth –"

"Go!" Jethro pointed his way to the stairs which Tony reluctantly took looking back hoping his hesitance was conveyed in each step he took. Jethro's glare never wavered until Tony disappeared into the hallway and then he rolled his eyes.

An hour had passed when Jethro went to check on Tony. Leaning up against the door frame he uttered "How ya doin' Champ?"

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. What do you think?" He pointed to the pile of clothing that had built up on the bed.

"All of this? That is generous of you, Tony"

"You were right. I have more clothes than I can wear. If I haven't worn it in a year, it's in the pile."

"What's this?" Jethro pointed to a smaller pile of clothing on the floor.

"Oh, that's the 'throw away' pile. Stuff that even a charity wouldn't want. I can't believe I hung on to all this for so long!" Tony picked up a pair of threadbare denim cutoffs. "I must have looked like a rent boy the last time I wore these." He shuddered and tossed them back on the pile.

"I think I'm about finished. Want to help me bag up the goods?"

Jethro tossed him a garbage bag and went to work on stuffing the cast offs into the bag he held. As Tony dragged his bag out the door and down the stairs Jethro snatched the cutoffs and put them aside before tying off the bag he held and hauling it off to the outside garbage can.

Tony was surveying his newly cleaned closet, pleased with himself for having purged long standing items that he never wore. "This was good, Jethro – thank you." He turned around and something caught his eye. "Looks like you missed one!" Tony picked up the cutoffs and started out of the room with them.

"No."

Tony stopped and turned to face him. "No?"

"No. You keep those. I want to see you wear them the next time you wash the Challenger."


	6. Chapter 6-Night

It hits him harder at night. Always has. Must be the stillness in the air, the absence of sound or the darkness that shrouds the light – the goodness. And roughly four times a year it hits him so hard that he can't breathe. On those nights, four times a year, he lets the demons have their way with him. On those nights, he does not drink them away but allows them to punish him in the way he feels he deserves.

It is one of those nights and Tony knows it, which is why, even after a brutal week of cases that has left him and the entire team ready to sleep, dance or fuck their own demons away, he showers, shaves and drives to the quaint house in the suburbs of Alexandria.

The house is dark when he arrives, aside from a faint glow in the basement window. Though this night will be bad, he knows it won't be as devastating as in previous years. There is light this time.

It has taken years but he knows the routine now and executes it perfectly. The front door is unlocked as always and he walks in turning on every light as he makes his way through the living room and into the kitchen. He fixes a pot of coffee using his stash of Kopi Luwak for the brew and pulls down two mugs, splashing a finger of bourbon in each. As the coffee brews, he goes back into the living room, pulls out a photo album stashed among the yellowing books on the bottom of the bookshelf, and places it on the kitchen table. Taking a deep breath, he opens the basement door and stands in the doorway.

Starting slowly, the memories trickle in one by one. The proposal – he was down on one knee, a shaking hand holding a small ring box asking her for forever. The good natured razzing he got from his friends – 'Gibbs has been branded, y'all! Got her a ring, even! We'll miss you, man!' Watching her walk down the aisle – his breath hitched and eyes stung. The most beautiful woman in the world was walking towards him, of all people!

Light floods the basement as the door opens and he blinks against the illumination. The silhouetted figure in the doorway descends the stairs and holds out a hand. "Come with me."

He takes the proffered hand and stands on shaky legs. An arm snakes behind his waist and together they ascend the stairs. He is sat on a chair; a mug of coffee appearing in his downcast vision.

He hears the scrape of a chair being moved and feels the warmth of a leg touching his. A photo album is placed in his line of vision, open to the first page.

"Tell me about this day."


	7. Chapter 7-Late

"DiNozzo! You're late!"

"Only five minutes, Boss! Sorry – no, that's a sign of weakness, never mind. It's just when I left the apartment, the girl in Apartment C – she's only nine, Boss, was crying because her cat was stuck in the tree by the courtyard, so I had to coax it down. And then half way here an older woman was trying to cross the street and the jerks in the city don't know what a cross walk is or how it works so I pulled over to help her. When I got her across the street, a bus was barreling down and if I hadn't been there to pull the kid off his bike, he would have been bug splatter. Then, once I got back to my car, I had to talk a meter maid down from giving me a ticket for double parking even though she saw my heroic actions! It hasn't been my morning, Boss."

"You're riding the desk today, DiNozzo."

"Aw, come on! I didn't do this on purpose! I'd had time to get you your morning offering of coffee and had still been early, but all those things…"

Gibbs phone rang. "Save it."

"Yes, Boss."

Breezing into autopsy he greeted, "Hey Duck. What'cha got?"

"Jethro, my man. Let's have some tea, shall we?" Ducky's hands shook as he steered Gibbs into his office.

"You don't ever ask me to have tea. What's going on?" he asked as he took in the rattled expression on his friend's face

"Um, well…"

"Duck?"

"Ahem. Metro had a call early this morning. Seems…" and that was all he could manage before the unflappable Dr. Mallard broke down.

"Aw, Duck. Just tell me." Gibbs pulled him into a manly embrace trying to comfort the elderly ME.

Pulling away Ducky continued, "A good Samaritan saved a young boy from certain death as he sped through an intersection on his bicycle unknowingly into the path of an oncoming transit bus. He jerked the boy to safety, but lost his own in trade."

"Who?"

Ducky shook his head.

"Who is on your table, Duck? You tell me right now!" He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

Gibbs immediately regretted his forcefulness and tone of his voice when he looked into the older ME eyes, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Duck?" He tone had changed completely, projecting a tentative sadness and trepidation of the answer to his question.

Tears welling up in his eyes the older man nodded. "I'm sorry Jethro."

Gibbs whirled around and saw the body of his second in command, his friend – his _lover/_

"No, I just talked to him upstairs. He-he said he was sorry for being late…" Gibbs staggered backwards until he hit the doorframe and crumpled to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8-Anthony DiNozzo

Challenge #170 – Anthony DiNozzo

He took the undercover assignment in Baltimore to get away from his life as much as to catch the person who murdered the Petty Officer. The numerous phone calls from his soon-to-be ex-wife number three were annoying and he just didn't want to deal with the lawyers again. Going undercover was better than a vacation because he could vent his frustrations on the bad guy once he was caught and he couldn't take his cell phone on assignment. A few days of peace and quiet were just what he needed. He vowed, however ironic phrase was, that he would never fall in love again.

Enter Detective Anthony DiNozzo.

As Detective DiNozzo straddled him and drew his weapon, Gibbs thought "Best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry."


	9. Chapter 9-Loss

Loss - #374

And just like that, it was completely gone. He was pretty sure he didn't give it away, but it didn't feel like it had been stolen either. It was more like one of those gradual losses – the ones that happen when you aren't paying attention so you don't realize the full scope of what is going on until it is too late. There was a brief freak-out moment when the realization hit him but it lasted only a moment as he analyzed the situation through the eyes of an investigator. He knew the whys and wherefores prior to his revelation, but it was then he understood fully the reason people in his field of work were pulled off a case when they were too personally involved.

He thought he'd have felt the loss more acutely because when you lose something, there should be an empty space where that something once was. But not in this case; in this case he felt more complete than he ever had. And to be honest, what he once owned wasn't truly lost – he knew exactly where it was. Yet, it wasn't his any longer.

Given, stolen, let slip away, hi-jacked, pirated or sacrificed, he was no longer in control and as he relinquished his need to guard it, he felt a fragile object slip into the place his own once was cradled and solemnly and silently promised to hold it in reverence and protect it with everything he was.


	10. Chapter 10-Dinner

Gibbs noted Tony's car parked in front of his house as he pulled in his driveway. It was early Saturday afternoon and he was curious why his Senior Field Agent was at his home knowing Gibbs had a meeting in MTAC that would last until at least five. They had gotten out early so Gibbs suspected he was about to interrupt something, though he had no idea what.

He smelled garlic as he opened the front door and made his way to the kitchen entrance. There he found Tony singing and dancing in the middle of kitchen, stirring a pot simmering on the stove. He bent over to check the dish in the oven and shook his ass to the beat of music only he could hear through his earbuds.

Knowing Tony wasn't aware of his presence, he leaned against the door frame to enjoy the impromptu show. Tony spun around, wooden spoon in hand, belting out the final lines "There's my good old-fashioned lover boy! What'cha doin' tonight, hey boy!" and promptly dropped the spoon when he saw Gibbs standing in the doorway.

"Uh…Boss. Hi."

Gibbs just looked at him and didn't say a word. He didn't have to; Tony had a way of holding complete conversations with him without his participation.

"Uh-I was just making dinner. Want a beer?" He went to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle for Gibbs and one for himself.

Gibbs nodded his thanks, twisted off the cap, and continued to look at him with curiosity.

Tony took a long pull from his bottle and looked him in the eye. "You are probably wondering why I'm in your kitchen, cooking, right?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrow in response as he took a swig from his own bottle.

"Yeah, OK. About that. We all have to eat, right? And I don't know if you knew, but I like to cook but I can't cook for just one person so I thought I'd make dinner over here and split it with you, so I wouldn't have to eat it all week or have it go to waste. I planned on cleaning up and just leaving the food in your freezer for when you got hungry, but you got home early today…"

Gibbs spoke, "So you are the one who has been leaving meals in my freezer for the past three months?"

Tony nodded, casting his eyes downward.

"Huh. Thought it was the housekeeper. Been leaving her extra tips because of it."

"I, uh…"

"You're a good cook." He walked over and picked up the spoon Tony dropped. "What's on the menu this week?"

"Lasagna is in the oven, homemade chicken noodle soup on the stove. Was going to do a meatloaf once the lasagna was finished."

"Sounds good." He rinsed the spoon and handed it to Tony who turned to stir the soup.

Peering over his shoulder, he dropped his left hand to Tony's hip and spoke in his ear, "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"


	11. Chapter 11-Hate

#206 – Hate

There are days when I loathe how well he knows me. How he blatantly and willfully ignores the masks that have taken me years to carefully construct. As a craftsman himself, he should have more respect for time it took to create these flawless personas – I know each of them as if they were part of me, because they are. They are whom I am, when I am not.

And on days like these, I am angry – angry that I am not permitted to be swallowed by the emotion; to roll in it and allow it to consume me. No, he has prevented that – my energy has now been redirected to focus solely on him and me.

I give him everything I've got, the anger, the sorrow, the hopelessness and helplessness, fighting with all the strength that is provided me but he is still stronger. He will never let me fall even though I've begged and pleaded; he will not let me go.

"You are mine. Do you understand? Mine. You do not get to fall apart – you will hold yourself together until you realize that you are safe with me. Always safe. I'm not going anywhere. I've got you."

A surge of strength has me battling against him once more, not believing the placating words uttered.

Suddenly I am let go, free to bolt out of the room as my inner nature almost commands me. Yet I stay because of his words. Words he never has spoken before, that should have been implied but in my current frame of mind could not be fathomed unless vocally intoned.

"Trust me."

And I do – arching into his touch, I almost hate how much he loves me.


	12. Chapter 12-Idioms

Only the Good Die Young

No, he didn't believe that, his biggest example being his own father who was still alive and kicking at the ripe old age of 85 years young. He was and is a good man.

Only the Virtuous Die Young?

Again, an example to refute that was Mother Theresa. She was good and virtuous yet still lived to be a decent old age when she passed.

Only those who loved him died young?

Yes, that he could believe. And yes, Abby was an exception but that wasn't the type of love he meant. He knew she loved him and he loved her but it was a different type of love, one comparable with Kelly and she… Oh never mind and fates do not let this be an open door. Just – no.

So what then? "All good things must come to an end?" Absolutely not! It wasn't fair! This never should have ended the way it did. He wasn't ready. Though to be honest, in a situation such as this, he would never be ready.

And the words steaming from friends, family, others – "He's in a better place now". What was wrong with where he was?

"At least he didn't suffer." Well, he supposed that one was ok. He never wished suffering on anyone, unless it was deserved.

His favorite – "It was God's Will". Well you know what? God can stick a lighted blow torch up His Holy Ass. "God" was not now, or it seemed ever, his ally. He was done with "God" and the power play the deity ran against him.

He just wanted to know where he went astray in His eyes; what he did wrong. All he ever wanted was to be a good man, a good husband, a good father, a good Marine.

He loved them all; his wife, his daughter, his country and his husband. He followed orders, did what he was told, for the most part. He only strayed when he felt it important to do so.

But a second time to have his family, a second chance at true love, to be ripped away without consideration – he wasn't sure he could survive the loss. Weaker men would have already done what he was considering – what he considered doing the first time. There was no chance for a third round.

And upon that realization, he calmed. He didn't have to strong for anyone. If the strength he had was not enough to carry his own weight, how could he care for others? Simple answer was he couldn't. He would leave them with the legacy that you did what you could for others and when you could no longer, you bowed out. Made sense in his muddled mind.

With that, holding a picture of his girls and one of himself and Tony, he did the righteous and humane thing. He called 911 to report a death, giving the address and then with a crooked smile, he pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13-Jackson Gibbs

"Leroy listen to me."

"Dad, I know."

"What do you know? You didn't let me finish." He started coughing again.

"Dad…"

"No, Leroy, you will listen to me damn it! That boy loves you. And you love him too. Tell him before it is too late." His coughing became worse and the gasps for air were almost too much for Gibbs to witness.

Jackson caught his breath long enough to say "Please, Leroy. Don't waste love or time."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and just closed it and nodded.

Sometime later, Jackson Gibbs died in his sleep with his son by his side.

NCIS~~~

As the graveside service commenced, Gibbs felt eyes on him and turned to find Tony standing in the back and to his left as he always had. He gave a barely noticeable nod in his direction and turned back to focus on the service.

Once it was over, Gibbs walked back to his car alone where he found Tony leaning against his own parked next to his.

"You OK, Boss?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I get it."

Tony sighed. "OK." and got into his car to leave.

NCIS~~~

Two days later Gibbs stood outside Tony's apartment door for 30 minutes debating on whether or not to knock. Finally, Tony just opened the door and said "You coming in or what?" Gibbs bowed his head and walked in.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Tony closed the door.

Gibbs cleared his throat, "No, thanks".

"Want to sit down?" Tony gestured to his living room.

"No."

They stood there, looking at each other for several minutes, neither knowing what to do or say.

"Gibbs, I'm..." Tony started.

"No. Don't say it. I was stronger because you were there. Thank you."

"So what…"

Gibbs let out a breath and started towards him. Instinctively Tony backed away.

"Don't, please". Gibbs held out his hand. "Jack said you loved me. Is that true?"

Tony's eyes grew wide. "He said that?"

Gibbs nodded and dropped his hand. "Was the last thing he said to me."

"Oh." Tony cut his eyes downward.

"It's true, isn't it?" Gibbs grabbed his hand which made Tony look up at him.

The truth was shining so brightly he wondered how he had ever missed it before. Gibbs gave him his trademark half grin. "You do."

Still with the deer in the headlights look on his face, Tony nodded.

Gibbs stepped into his personal space, cupped his left cheek and jaw pulling him forward into their first kiss murmuring "I do too."


	14. Chapter 14-Weapons

He had used every weapon in his arsenal to prevent the breach of the fortress that surrounded his heart. He growled, glared, and head-slapped. The enemy just smiled and dug in deeper

He belittled, insulted and ridiculed. The enemy continued to smile and forged ahead volleying back insights of brilliance and depth.

When those tactics didn't work, he pulled out the big guns - withdrew, and ignored. His enemy was on the ropes, exhausted. He had him where he wanted him, beat down, and weary. Or so he thought.

The last breach was so quiet, so subtle, and so disarming he found his walls had crumbled and left him defenseless admitting "I depend on you".

For all that had happened in the past several years, that was as close to an "I love you" as Tony was going to get right now and he clung to it while he began to divest himself of the one that separated them.


	15. Chapter 15-Scared

#362 – Scared

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a Marine, trained not to fear anything. Having survived the murders of those precious to his heart, his first wife and daughter, he felt as if he were immune to anything life handed him. He faced terrorists with no weapon at hand and stared down gangs of militants and thugs with little to no back up unflinching and unafraid of whatever the consequences.

So when a former bra-burning protestor, now brain tumor riddled woman sent a letter laced with a foreign substance to his office and was opened by his SIC, he did what any normal agent would do – he began to track her down methodically and calmly. When it was determined the substance was pneumonic plague and that it was happily manifesting itself in the lungs of his SIC, he rediscovered an emotion he hadn't experienced in roughly 30 years – fear.

Upon this rediscovery, he was almost homicidal in his reaction, ready to shoot anyone and anything that stood in the way of finding an antidote or cure to save his man. As it was, the virus' gene was suicidal and nothing could undo what had been done. He had to play his least favorite game of all, the waiting game. Still, he had one move left before it started and that was to command obedience from his man and so he did. It was simple. "You will not die."

Having said that, he retreated and waited. Fervent prayers to a God he disavowed years ago went unmentioned.

And now, Gibbs, the Marine (there is no such thing as a former Marine), fears only one thing, a deep throated cough from his SIC.


	16. Chapter 16 - Crush

"Just tell him Tony! He's not a bigot and it is unlawful to fire someone just because of the way they feel." Abby placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Really Abs? Because I can't imagine a scenario that would have me starting that sort of conversation with Gibbs." He turned around, walking towards the back of her lab.

"Oh, hey, Gibbs! So, I know you aren't gay, and neither am I but I've had a complete man-crush on you for, oh – about a decade now." Tony was in rant mode.

"Um, Tony?" Abby tried to get his attention but he continued to walk forward, arms gesturing emphatically.

"And really, all I've been able to think about for the past couple of months is sucking your cock. Now, of course, I've never done that before but if you give me a chance, I'm sure I can figure it out pretty quickly."

He heard the snick of the lab door closing and turned around to take a staggered step backwards as Gibbs advanced toward him, hitting the lights as he approached.

"On your knees, boy."


	17. Chapter 17 - Spring

The Spring Equinox had officially begun on March 20 and two days later, the temperatures reached into the mid-70's. Tony flung open his windows and doors to let the warming breeze into his apartment. The air smelled sweet and he could all but hear the earth coming alive, awakening from its winter hibernation. Sounds of lawn care going into effect, children playing in the courtyard and birds calling out their mating tunes floated in.

He took his cup of coffee and sat on the balcony letting the warm breeze wash over him as the chilly early morning air dissipated Lulled into a peaceful respite he jumped forward violently knocking over the side table when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Tony!" Tim withdrew his hand immediately. "I thought you heard me come in."

"Jesus! McHeartFailure – don't EVER do that again!" Tony's heart began to slow down and he unclenched his fists.

"Sorry! But you did say to be here at 9, right?"

Tony glanced at his phone – it was 9:05. "Shit! I'm going to be late!"

"No, there is plenty of time. We don't need to be there until 10."

"Out of the way. Make yourself at home. Coffee is in the kitchen. Damn it! Where are my shoes?"

"Tony! Shower. I'll find your shoes."

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Twenty minutes later Tony came out clad in boxers and a tee. Pulling the wrapping off the clothes he had hung on his closet door the night before, he began to dress. As he adjusted his tie for the 35th time, Tim walked in letting out a low whistle and let his eyes drink in the sight. "You clean up nicely."

Tony smiled and looked at himself in the full length mirror. "Just don't let the Boss hear you say that. I am rather fond of you, you know." He buttoned his jacket and turned towards McGee spreading his arms wide. "Well?"

McGee nodded. "One thing." Tim picked up a small package that was on the dresser. "Come here."

As he affixed the boutonnière to Tony's lapel, he swallowed hard. "You've been like a big brother to me for the past 12 years, you know."

"Stop, McSentimental. You are the brother that should have never lived." Tony clapped him on the back. Tim grinned.

"Let's do this!"

"Wait, Tony! Your shoes!"

**NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

They stood waiting just outside the doors that lead to the open garden with the white carpeted aisle. Tony's breath caught in his throat as Jethro rounded the corner and entered the room. Taking one quick glance back, he saw Tim smile and nod at the both of them.

Smiling at one another, they clasped hands as the doors opened and they stepped into the spring of their lives together.


	18. Chapter 18 - Discovery

It had been a long time since he had been this curious. He had an unquenchable thirst to know everything but now it was more than that, it had become an insatiable _need._

From day one, he vowed he would learn something new every day – whether or not it had been known before was irrelevant. In the light of their changing relationship, it would be new to him, seeing it from a different perspective. Not as a boss or mentor, but as a lover. Each thing he thought he knew now had a different lighting behind it and he wanted to memorize everything.

Like pizza. The pizzas he bought for him over the years were too many to count but just recently he began to notice how his eyes lit up and how his lids drooped halfway so that the lashes just kissed and somehow extended another full half inch as his nose wrinkled inhaling the scent.

Head slaps. They were too numerous to mention but now, just has his hand connected with his head, he watched as his eyes closed and his mouth parted just slightly, drawing in a hitched breath and when his eyes opened again, he saw a raw lust harboring in them that he had never seen before. This he filed away for further exploration at another time.

The cases. Despite the ill-conceived notions, he was affected by most of the cases they worked. He rarely showed it, keeping things as light as possible, never allowing his co-workers to drown in the horrors of what they had seen. When a case was unusually rough, he would seek solace with him in his basement. Now he was witness to the tears of a clown over almost every case and then watched again as his phoenix rose to fight another day.

Today's revelation was brand new and those he enjoyed the most for those were the ones only he was privy to and no one else would ever discover. When the back of his knees were licked, DiNozzo _giggled._


End file.
